Unnamed Hirogen
List of unnamed Hirogen. Assimilated Hirogen The assimilated Hirogen was a personality assumed by Seven of Nine when a Borg vinculum caused her to develop a multiple personality disorder. ( ) Hirogen Alpha 1 (2374) In 2374, this Alpha Hirogen was leading the hunt of a member of Species 8472 which had been left behind after the rest of its species retreated back into fluidic space after the Borg-Species 8472 War. After his prey attempted to hide on the , the Alpha reluctantly agreed to work with the Voyager crew to locate it. The Alpha later engaged the 8472 in hand-to-hand combat and appeared to be losing when Seven of Nine beamed them both aboard a Hirogen vessel. His fate was unknown. ( ) }} Hirogen Alpha 2 (2377) In 2377, this Alpha commanded a Hirogen vessel that responded to a distress call from a Hirogen training facility where all but one of the Hirogen had been attacked and killed by holograms from Iden's Rebellion. When he discovered Voyager responding to the distress call as well, he initially demanded that they leave but later agreed to work with them to locate the hologram's vessel. Upon locating what appeared to be the their ship, the Alpha eagerly moved in for the kill. It was not their ship, however, but an unmanned drone disguised and placed as a trap for the Hirogen. Once the Alpha's ship was close enough, the drone exploded, disabling the ship and killing the Alpha and most of his men. The title of Alpha would be passed to his Beta (see below). ( ) Hirogen Alpha 3 (2377) After the death of his Alpha, this Beta Hirogen assumed the title of Alpha and resumed the hunt for the renegade holograms. He was much less agreeable than his predecessor and blamed Donik for the deaths of the Hirogen at the training facility and the Voyager for having given them what he believed to be faulty holographic technology. Accordingly, he was also more reluctant to work with the Voyager crew in locating the holograms. After the hologram threat was neutralized, the new Alpha told Captain Kathryn Janeway that she and her crew would have made worthy prey. and , ironically the one Janeway gave holographic technology to. It is unclear if these were the same Hirogen however.}} Hirogen Beta (2374) This Beta hirogen was with Idrin when he captured Tuvok and Seven of Nine, who were accessing their communications array. He was able to locate Voyager and was told to go to stalking mode. He objected suggesting they wait for other ships. When told to prepare Seven and Tuvok for the kill, he again objected wanting to wait for ships to capture Voyager. He was told not to question the Alpha again. The ship he and the Alpha were on were sucked into a black hole, but not before Seven and Tuvok were transported back to Voyager. ( ) }} Hirogen Beta (2377) This Hirogen Beta served aboard the Hirogen vessel that responded to the distress call from the Hirogen training facility overrun by renegade holograms. ( ) Hirogen Hunter 1 (2374) The Hirogen Hunter along with the Alpha Hirogen hunted a member of Species 8472. He wanted to destroy the ship that the prey was on, but the Alpha overruled, wanting to finish the hunt. The hunter tracked the prey to an asteroid belt. He and the alpha followed the prey to an asteroid it had landed on, cornered it and shot it. Believing it dead, he and the alpha transported it aboard their ship. Species 8472 attacked them, killing the hunter, tearing him apart. ( ) Hirogen Hunter 2 (2377) In 2377, this Hirogen Hunter hunted holograms on a training facility where Donik served. He apparently served as a mentor for younger Hirogen hunters. When the facility was raided by member of Iden's Rebellion, he took a younger hunter (see below) and attempted to track the holograms. They were both killed soon after, however, along with forty-one other Hirogen. ( ) }} Hirogen Hunter 3 (2377) This young hunter accompanied an elder hunter (see above) in tracking renegade holograms which had infiltrated their facility. Both were killed by Weiss and other holograms when they were ambushed. ( ) Hirogen Hunter 4 (2377) This Hirogen hunter ruthlessly hunted holograms at one of the Hirogen training facilities. One of the holograms he hunted later became part of Iden's Rebellion and their memory files of being hunted by this Hirogen where transferred by Iden and Kejal to The Doctor's program to show him how they had suffered at the hands of the Hirogen. ( ) }} Hirogen Medic The Hirogen Medic assisted The Doctor in treating the crew of Voyager, who were being used as prey in holoprograms used by the Hirogen. He was more interested in implanting the neural interfaces that kept the crew from knowing who they were, in order to keep them under control, than healing the wounded. The Doctor admonished him for his poor work in treating the injuries of the crew, stating that one crewmember he treated returned with internal bleeding. ( ) }} Hirogen Tsunkatse Fighter The Hirogen fighter was a combatant in the deadly sport called Tsunkatse. He and his son were captured by Penk in 2357 during his son's first hunt; however, his son was deemed "too small" for the ring and released. In 2376, Seven of Nine was forced to take part in the game, and the Hirogen fighter became her mentor, showing her how to fight and defend herself. When she was entered in a red match, she learned that the Hirogen was her opponent. He explained that he trained her so she could kill him and give him an honorable death. Voyager discovered the location of the match and rescued Seven along with the Hirogen. Voyager then arranged a Hirogen ship to pick up the hunter. ( ) }} Unimatrix Zero Hirogen The Unimatrix Zero Hirogen was a member of the resistance movement against the Borg Queen in 2377, led by Axum. He was able to visit the virtual world the drone had set up and be free from the hive mind. Along with the rest of the individuals he prepared to fight against the invading Borg drones. ( ) Young Hirogen This Young Hirogen was a member of a Hirogen hunting party that captured Voyager and hunted the crew in various holodeck programs. After the deaths of Karr and Turanj, the young Hirogen agreed to a cease fire. Although he did not share Karr's interest in pursuing holographic technology as an alternative to the hunt, he ultimately accepted Captain Janeway's offer of a sample of their technology and agreed to release Voyager. ( ) , which may or may not be the same one (see above).| }} fr:Hirogènes Hirogen Unnamed Hirogen Unnamed Hirogen